


Hiatus XII

by posey11



Series: Hiatus [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really, really want to kiss you right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiatus XII

**Author's Note:**

> This series was supposed to be one fic written every week of the hiatus, but I've had some things to deal with in my life that have kept me busy and I wasn't able to meet my goal since Teen Wolf comes back on Monday. I can't say I didn't try, though!
> 
> Also, there are two lines that are a bit mature but I decided to rate this as General Audiences anyway. Just a quick heads up.

"I really, really want to kiss you right now," Stiles says and looks into Scott's eyes. He chuckles as he loosens Stiles' tie, knowing that's just the alcohol talking. Stiles is drunk out of his mind (thanks to whoever snuck alcohol into the gym during prom) and Scott never minds the remark, chalking it up to this being the "overly affectionate" stage of his drunkenness. He'd later fully regret his decision to drink excessively to calm his first date jitters. 

"Don't do that, don't laugh at me! This is serious!" He slurs.

"I'm not, it's just that this isn't quite how I imagined our first kiss might be like."

"I've been practicing, I'll be good! I promise!" Stiles says and slams his fist on the mattress, proving just how determined he was. He leans forward and Scott moves away just in time. The alcohol has made him oversensitive and Stiles looks genuinely hurt; his hazy mind can't figure out why Scott won't kiss him. "Am I gross?" He asks in an almost childlike tone.

"You know that's not it. If you were, would I have agreed to date you?" Scott says, unbuttoning Stiles' shirt.

He's a whirlwind of emotions and he chuckles. His cheeks flush even more and looks down, "No."

Scott smiles and holds Stiles' hand. "How about we just wait until tomorrow? When we kiss, I want you to be sober and I want you to remember it."

Stiles smiles and tilts his head, "I fucking love you, man."

"I'm sure you do, buddy," he says and pats Stiles' cheek. He grabs Scott's hand and kisses his palm, letting his lips linger on it more than is necessary. Scott smiles but pulls his hand away, "No kissing." He lifts Stiles' right leg over his thighs and unties the laces, tossing his shoes down on the carpet.

"You're so good, you're a good guy, Scott," Stiles says and leans back as Scott takes off his shoes. "You're so fucking nice and perfect. You've got nice hair and you're strong. And I'm 1000% absolutely sure you're a good kisser. I can't tell you how many times I've thought about you going down on me."

Scott tries not to laugh out loud and makes a mental note to tease him about that tomorrow. "Really?" He says, obviously amused.

He continues almost immediately, "Fuck yes! Jeez, I've almost seriously injured myself just by how hard I get when I think about you."

Before it goes into any further detail, Scott stands up and pulls Stiles up with him. "You should take off your pants."

"And just a second ago, you didn't even wanna kiss me," Stiles replies and wiggles his eyebrows.

Scott chuckles, "Just do it." He leans over to take the covers off Stiles' bed, while Stiles tackles the monumental task of working a zipper and button, and waits for him to get in.

"Good Scott. Hot werewolf Scott. Super hot werewolfy 'won't-kiss-his-boyfriend' Scott," Stiles mutters and laughs as he rests his head on the pillow. Scott chuckles and wonders what was in the drinks they gave him. He sheds his clothes quickly and gets into bed, slinging one arm over him and pressing his body against Stiles'.

 

Scott stands by Stiles' side of the bed, holding a glass of water. "You should get in the shower," is the first thing Stiles hears the next morning.

He tries to open his eyes, but the morning light is much too strong. He throws the covers over his head in a flash, "Alright! Close the curtains first." After a moment, he sits up and rubs his eyes, "It feels like someone's ripped out my soul and put it back in upside down. What the hell happened last night?"

Scott sets the glass down on the bedside table and sits next to him. "You mean you don't remember anything?" He asks and grins.

Stiles thinks for a moment, rubbing his temples, and then swallows hard. "Just some... things."

"Are you sober now?"

Stiles nods and Scott leans in, pressing his lips against Stiles'. He brings a hand up to the nape of Stiles' neck, holding him close. They break apart after a moment and Scott smiles that same smile that Stiles fell in love with.

"I'm gonna throw up," Stiles says and bolts towards the bathroom.

Scott looks over at him sitting on the tile floor, hugging the toilet for dear life. "That's not exactly how I pictured our first kiss either," he says and laughs.


End file.
